Keep Holding On
by xXx Fantasy xXx
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke meet on a park bench. SasuSaku songfic. I suck at summaries, so please read. Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne


A/N: I love this song! It's so nice and relaxing. Enjoy the songfic!

By the way, I'm doing this from different points of view. First, it's Sasuke's. Then, after the first verse of the song, it's Sakura's. This will be a pattern, so next is Sasuke, and so on.

Keep Holding On

Featuring Avril Lavigne's song "Keep Holding On"

Sitting on a park bench, right next to Sakura. That's where I was. We were both looking away from each other. I couldn't look at her. She couldn't look at me.

I didn't feel very comfortable sitting like this, and I don't know why I didn't leave. But something about her forced me to stay.

"S-Sasuke?"

I froze. "Yes?"

"I know you feel lonely. But I'm here for you, you know that right?"

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

He looked at me. He seemed surprised, even though he knew that I loved him well before then.

"S-Sakura…… I……"

I gulped. "Sasuke, I know you never liked me, let alone loved me, but nothing you do will ever change how I feel about you."

He looked down. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or laughing or what.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I always knew Sakura loved me. Why am I so surprised now?

Maybe….

Just maybe…….

It's because………

I looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke, are you…….. blushing?"

I immediately became more red. I could feel it. "Sakura, I…… I like you."

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

"Wha-a……?" I couldn't believe it. **Sasuke **liked **me**?

He looked down again. "I know you might be surprised, but it's true."

Then – I couldn't help it – I jumped at him and hugged him. Tight.

"Sasuke, I really like you. You know that. But it might be more than you think." I started to cry. "Sasuke, I love you!"

And then……

He hugged me back.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I didn't know what I was doing. I was hugging Sakura……. It all seemed so unreal. But it was true.

After a few minutes I couldn't stand the pressure. I tried to push away.

Sakura pulled me back. "No, Sasuke! Don't let go!"

I relaxed and didn't resist, but my cheeks were no doubt red – very red.

"Sasuke, are….. are you embarrassed? Or scared?"

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

He didn't answer me. Then, I knew he was embarrassed. But why?

"Sasuke……" I let go of him. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm embarrassed…… to have said that I loved you."

"But why?"

"I dunno. I just….. Sakura, I'm scared. I'm nervous. I'm confused."

I smiled at him. "Sasuke, it's okay. I already told you, I'm here for you. And nothing will ever get in between us."

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

I smiled back at her. I knew I could trust her.

"So Sasuke……"

And then, I did an unbelievable thing…… for me at least.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I don't know what he was thinking………. But he did it.

He kissed me.

And you know what? I loved it. I loved every second of it.

I finally got Sasuke for myself. My dream came true. The love of my life…….

Became mine.

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

I used to think that Sakura was an annoying brat, like all of those other girls.

But she isn't. She actually cares. About me.

Everyone else thinks I'm cool.

Everyone else thinks I'm good-looking.

Sakura thinks I'm all that, and more.

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

NORMAL POV

So, in the end, Sakura's dream came true. And Sasuke learned to love someone.

Someone he used to hate……..

Someone that used to be annoying…….

Someone that cares for him……..

Who would ever think that Sasuke Uchiha would be so thoughtful?

Whoooooooooooooot!

I'm not a SasukeXSakura fan but I just had to write this about them.

Next songfic is………

Uhh…….

I need some suggestions. Got any parings you wanna hear in a story?

Great!

**Believeitnaruto**

Has just left a really awesome and totally non-lovey-dovey message!!!! Unlike the story!!!! Whoot!!!!!!!!


End file.
